


Laurent of Vere

by xlydiadeetz



Series: The Capri Drabbles [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Abuse, Captive Prince - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Pre-Captive Prince, Sad, again im not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always told he was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurent of Vere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello  
> Again it's late at night and I'm waiting for my birthday to arrive so I wrote a small poem about Laurent. He's my favorite character in Captive Prince and I've had this idea for a while but it wasn't enough for a long one-shot so it became a poem instead! I have to say I had never written anything similar to a poem before because I thought I sucked at it, but I'm actually proud of this one and I hope you like it as much as I do :) 
> 
> P.S. I wanna thank Montse who not only gave me her opinion on every sentence as I wrote it but also helped me with the structure of the poem because I suck at it. You still save me every time.

He was always told he was beautiful.

The Prince of blonde hair and blue eyes.

There was no better word to describe him.

Pretty wasn’t enough, and gorgeous was too much.

 

It was something he had that Auguste lacked.

He was cursed. He believed so.

He had lost it all, but his beauty remained.

Laurent of Vere, that was his name.

 

He was always told he was clever.

The Prince of books and horses.

He loved to ride, he did that well.

But without his brother, it wasn’t the same.

 

He was always told he was lovely.

The Prince of shy smiles and red cheeks.

But everything changed, he knew very well,

when he and the Regent met.

 

Laurent of Vere, the Prince who attracted stares,

no one in the Kingdom was safe.

Not even his uncle, who took him to bed,

and broke the boy without repair.

 

Laurent of Vere, the Prince who liked games,

he was like a walking brain.

It didn’t matter that he was shattered,

control was his second name.

 

He was always told he was clever,

but clever was no longer enough.

Nor were his books, or riding his horse,

the pain never left at all.

 

He was always told he was beautiful.

The Prince of blonde hair and blue eyes.

No one told him this was the price to pay for his face,

no one told him he was destined to more pain.

 

Disgust raised in his throat and he came to face a choice.

He'd have to be ugly inside, then.

He'd have to become a bitter man as cold as the ice,

to scare away those with evil smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You can find me on twitter as @themxgician


End file.
